Family Tree
by KagomeSere
Summary: AU. The Ninth Doctor, while travelling with Rose, during an adventure runs into another blonde girl, who seems to recognize him and has two hearts! What will happen when future collides with past? Jenny meets the past incarnation of her father, but she's not alone. Doctor/Rose, Jenny,OC
1. Chapter 1

Family Tree

Set in Series 1 AU. The Ninth Doctor, while travelling with Rose, during an adventure runs into another blonde girl, who seems to recognize him and has two hearts! What will happen when future collides with past? Jenny meets the past incarnation of her father, but she's not alone. Doctor/Rose, Jenny and OC

Since there are no stories of Jenny meeting Nine, I thought I would do one. And while on that thought, I decided to add my own character as well, Piper Tyler. Enjoy

Cast:

Doctor: Christopher Eccleston

Rose Tyler: Billie Piper

Jenny Tyler: Georgia Moffett

Piper Tyler: Carey Mulligan

The future is total AU from the series. No River in the future, and Rose never got stuck. So Jenny's origin in my story is different, The Doctor's Daughter happened but since Rose never got stuck, the people used Rose's DNA as well as Doctor's DNA to create Jenny, so biologically Rose is her mother.

P.S.: I'M not sure what Jenny's eye colour is but for the purpose of this story JENNY'S EYES are blue.

* * *

It appeared to be another ordinary day. Rose and Doctor were wandering in London. Originally they had intended to land in Ancient Rome because Rose wanted to go there but because of Doctor's fantastic direction, they landed in London 2006 instead.

Landing a year in future, Rose had been tempted to run off and meet her mother, but Doctor held her back saying they might run into their future selves. Doctor had tried to attempt to go to Ancient Rome but for some reason TARDIS wouldn't budge, it just didn't want to leave. Not only that, when Doctor tried to move, TARDIS literally somehow thew them out and they were locked outside, hence Doctor and Rose were currently looking around for a cause to see what was causing them to stay.

"Why did she strand us here?" asked Rose

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm trying to figure that out!" said Doctor clearly frustrated

Rose rolled her eyes, clearly not offended. Doctor had been irritated; not that she blamed him even she was losing her patience so for one she tried not to test his temper.

Suddenly Doctor froze. He appeared to be shocked as he tensed up and his eyes were wide open. He held his head, disbelieve all over his face. Rose had never seen so much emotions in his face, he wasn't completely emotionless but he wasn't so expressive usually and that scared her.

"Doctor...what's wrong?" she asked warily

"I don't believe it, that's impossible" said Doctor, his voice perplexed

"What is?" asked Rose

"A telepathic link, I found a link with another of my kind, a, a Time Lady I think" said Doctor double checking the new link as he tried to pin point where it was coming from

"But you said there was a War and you were the only survivor" said Rose looking at him curiously

"I was but someone must have escaped" at the prospect, Doctor grinned and then started running in the direction he could feel the connection coming from. Rose, surprised, shook out of the shock and ran after Doctor as well. Never having seen him so excited, she couldn't help but laugh as well.

Finally Doctor stopped in front of an alley and Rose almost ran into him but caught herself in time. She stood next to him and observed. Doctor, though still had the grin in place, looked at the person infront of them in wonder and uncertainty. Rose then turned around and looked at the person, the Time Lady over who Doctor was so excited was.

The Time Lady appeared to be 18 years old by her looks, she had platinum blonde hair which was up in a french braid but few strands of hair was loose and she had a side blonde fringe. She wore a navy blue shirt with white skinny jeans and black flat leather boots. She had her arms on each side of her hip and she seemed to be staring at a wall with had, in big letters, BAD WOLF all over it.

Doctor couldn't place who she was, she looked vaguely familiar, seeming to look like someone he knew but he wasn't sure who. None the less he knew she was a Time Lady, the connection definitely coming off her and seeing another one of his kind, made him manically happy and he started walking forwards. The Time Lady froze at hearing footsteps and turned to face them, it was then Rose and Doctor noticed her eyes, it was bright blue. She looked at them confused for a moment. She looked at Doctor, studied him for a moment and then he saw her observing Rose. After few seconds he noticed recognition in her eyes and that startled him.

Chasing away the confusion, he was about to tell her who he was, and ask how she survived (and if there are more survivors hidden), suddenly the Time Lady gave a big, blinding smile looking at him. Amused she looked at him and Rose with merry eyes and announced two words that shocked the life out of Doctor

"Hello dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Tree**

Set in **Series 1 AU.** The Ninth Doctor, while travelling with Rose, during an adventure runs into another blonde girl, who seems to recognize him and has two hearts! What will happen when future collides with past? Jenny meets the past incarnation of her father, but she's not alone. Doctor/Rose, Jenny and OC

Since there are no stories of Jenny meeting Nine, I thought I would do one. And while on that thought, I decided to add my own character as well, Piper Tyler. Enjoy

Cast:

Doctor: **Christopher Eccleston**

Rose Tyler: **Billie Piper**

Jenny Smith Tyler: **Georgia Moffett**

And with Original Character=

Piper Smith Tyler: **Carey Mulligan**

The future is total AU from the series. No River in the future, and Rose never got stuck. So Jenny's origin in my story is different, The Doctor's Daughter happened but since Rose never got stuck, the people used Rose's DNA as well as Doctor's DNA to create Jenny, so biologically Rose is her mother.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** By the way I have done a little story themed picture for this fic, so if you want to see it then go to my profile, the link is there and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Previously in **"Family Tree**_

_Chasing away the confusion, he was about to tell her who he was, and ask how she survived (and if there are more survivors hidden), suddenly the Time Lady gave a big, blinding smile looking at him. Amused she looked at him and Rose with merry eyes and announced two words that shocked the life out of Doctor_

_"Hello dad!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**_  
_

Rose was beyond belief. There was an inexplicable look in her face at what the blonde Time Lady and she felt betrayal. If the Doctor had a daughter, why didn't he ever tell her? She thought he trusted her. She squashed the feeling and turned to look at him but his reaction was different. He looked even more shocked than her. His eyes were wide, jaw slacked and he was looking at the blonde girl with nihilism. By the expression in his eyes, he seemed to have gone off in another world with such a severe shock.

Hence by the look of his reaction Rose got the feeling that even he had no idea of this new development. Her critical eye went towards the girl who seemed to shock the hell out of her Doctor.

Jenny Tyler, with her eyes smized with delight, couldn't help but giggle at the reaction. She knew that she shouldn't do this, this was her father's Ninth Incarnation, way before she or even her little sister existed so she shouldn't call him out as dad. Seeing as this would be disrupting her own timeline but she couldn't help it. The reaction she garnered was too good.

_'I wonder how he will react if I decide to call mom, mom instead of her name!' _Jenny thought mischievously eyeing this version of her mother, noting how Rose was observing her but kept the temptation at bay. It's bad enough she called dad, dad. God forbid if she lets him know that who her mother was, then it might ruin her and her sister's whole future.

Her tinkling but mischievous smile seemed to bring Doctor back from his la-la land, first blinking quiet a few times and then shot his best, piercing gaze at the Time Lady who called him dad.

"I think you are mistaken. I am not your dad" said Doctor, he was tempted to add 'kid' at the end of it but she was a Time Lady and chances were she weren't as old as she appeared to be.

"Yes you are" said Jenny, with her 100 watt smile still intact while she saw the flickering expressions in him.

Chances were when she would go back to her timeline, her parents will ground her but she might as well have fun until they decide to appear and rescue her and her sister.

"No you're not. I think I would know my own-kid" said Doctor, his voice becoming cold at the last word.

Doctor tried to gain control over his feelings, while Rose, feeling the awkward silence overwhelming decided to talk to the Doctor's 'Daughter'

"I'm Rose Tyler" said Rose breaking the ice

Although Doctor seemed like he was going to lose his mind, Rose seemed to feel a strange connection, deep connection with her and she felt a kinship with this young girl which she couldn't understand at all. She decided instead of trying to question it, she might as well embrace it.

Jenny removed her gaze from her father to her mother

"I'm Jenny, just Jenny" she replied, stopping herself from saying Tyler knowing it will freak her mother and father out even more (not to mention destroy her timeline a lot)

Doctor, finally gaining control, calmed down and looked at the little blonde, apparently called Jenny. She seemed harmless enough and looked so innocent. Through the new telepathic connection he felt with the Time Lady, he didn't sense any menace at all, the connection gave over soft, warm feelings nothing evil. That calmed him down the most.

_'Maybe she really does have a misunderstanding'_

Thinking that he was about to ask her about the Time War when suddenly he felt **another **telepathic connection with another new Time Lady. Confusion spread and before he knew it, another blonde girl came running from his right side. This blonde's hair was darker than Jenny. Whereas Jenny seemed to sport platinum blonde hair, this new girls hair was dark honey blonde. She looked 16 years old and wore a pink hoodie with white skinny jeans and her hair was down and wavy.

She stopped right next to Jenny

"Oh finally I found you sis! For a minute I totally doubted myself" said the mysterious girl

"Piper!" said Jenny greeting her

"Sister, you're sisters?" stated Rose surprised

At Rose's voice, Piper froze and turned around to observe them. Piper blinked in surprise and then gave a big grin as well.

"Oh hi daddy!" said Piper waving at the past incarnation of her father. It was certainly strange seeing how drastically different he looked compared to his current version.

Doctor was officially stumped again when this new girl (supposedly the sister of Jenny) also assumed he was her father. He simply rolled his eyes and ignored that remark completely, and finally decided to ask the question that he had been itching.

"How did you two survive the Time War? I thought I was the only one" he asked walking closer to the sisters, while Rose also followed him

Jenny and Piper looked surprised at that question but understanding appeared in Jenny's eyes

"Well..." trailed Piper not sure how to word it

"Technically I wouldn't call us survivors" stated Jenny

"Excuse me?" asked Doctor confused "What do you mean by that? You're alive"

"We can't exactly be classified as survivor since we weren't even in the Time War" said Piper

This took him by surprise again

"So you never came when the distress call was sent?" he asked

"No we didn't even bloody exist when it happened" said Jenny "We even see Gallifrey, we weren't even born there! We were born on Earth, ions after the Time War. And you **are** our father, just not yet. There is a reason it's called Time Travelling you know" finished Jenny, emphasizing with hand gestures

At each of her word, Doctor became even more confused until finally she said the last sentence. It took a while for it to register in his head what she was saying. And just like that, as if a light bulb went up, it finally did and for the second time Doctor felt petrified by the realization.

* * *

Lol poor Doctor, all my chapters are ending with him in shock. Well let me know what you think and do check out the poster for this story, the URL is in my profile!


End file.
